


Infinite Possibilities

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universes, Anal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: There's an infinite number of dimensions and possibilities. Tony just happen to found a dating website that links all of them...





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was surfing the internet, like every night, with absolutely no purpose. However, this night he developed an interest for weird dating sites. The one who wanted to bang in furry costumes. The one who wanted to bend you over in insects. The ones where you would bang in public. The ones who roleplayed, way too intensely. For clowns. For golfers. For mullet. For bondage with mullet.   
And the ones that said you were able to date other guys and girls from other dimensions.   
Tony laughed at the last one. Who would fall for that? Who thinks he could date a Bruce Banner from another dimension interested in a screaming fangirl: Somebody who knows the multiverses are infinite. 

The genius clicks on the link. He, of course, runs a scan. He'll find flaws easily. Then another scan, again and again. Then he actually has to connect his portal to it.   
Tony slams his drink on the table and looks at his computer screen, wide eyed. The website… Is actually true. It is connected to across the multiverses…

Iron Man's hands shake over the keyboard. He sees the white box at the top: ‘Who are you searching for?' and ‘who are you?'. 

Tony makes a test. He writes Rhode's name and his: 7039 matched. 

7039 couple of Rhodey and Tony matched by the website. 7039 Tony were in love with James and found love with this site. 

Tony is on the edge of his seat. The possibilities. The possibilities are as much as the multiverse. Infinite possibilities. His head spin to imagine himself with boobs frolicking with Captain Marvel. Charles-Xavier and Magneto matched in the other universes. Pepper and him. Pepper and Black Widow. 

He writes his names in both spaces: 27 match. 

Seems the people who called him narcissistic were somewhat right. 

Tony thinks of Steve. He writes Steve's name and Bucky's name: 47754 couples matched. 

Iron Man gets jealous. His Cap can't just be with Bucky, even if they are cute. His fingers ghost the keyboard, but he writes his name. The 0.1 second of the page loading is too long. He cheers at the number: 55005 couple matched. And it's growing rapidly.   
Tony knew he was a match in heaven for Cap, but instead, Steve is with Sharon. And Tony is alone, without his Captain America.

Stark sighs. He clicks on the ‘S. Rogers searching for T. Stark' under the results. Three Steve Rogers are currently searching for a Tony Stark: There is a western Sherriff Rogers, a cyber police Rogers and a Lizard man Rogers.

Stark looks at his agenda. Three days free. He leaves a post-it on the Avenger's fridge he's not available for missions in the next three days. He messages the three Steve and orders flowers and whiskey. It's going to be a fantastic three day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony arrives in the western New York. He had put on a classy tuxedo with an old fashioned gun on his hips with a leather belt. He makes the citizens' heads turn. He loves it. He arrives at Black Widow's saloon. People stare at him. 

Tony climbs the wooden stairs, ignoring the smell of tobacco and old beer floating in the air. He sees Sheriff Rogers looking at him, the man is blushing like hell. 

"Mister Rogers." Begins Iron Man. 

"Sir, good evening." Answers Steve. 

Iron Man sits in front of the Sheriff and Black Window herself puts down the cold beer. 

"It's on the house." Comments the redhead before disappearing as swiftly as she appeared. 

"Good choice of place, Mister Rogers."

"Thanks. It was long to have it. Pardon me, Sir, but you are… gorgeous. "

Tony would have chuckled to see Steve red to his ears, but instead, he winks and makes his sexiest smile. And it does a perfect effect. The sheriff takes a ginormous gulp of his drinks to cool down. 

"Where' do you come from? What's your world like?" Asks promptly Steve. 

"Planes that takes hundreds of persons abroad. Suit of armor who can fly and shoot missiles. The United-States have banished slavery."

"For real…? That's fantastic."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your Civil War will help a lot of things."

"Civil War?"

"Oops, spoilers. But let's talk about something else. You got a team?"

"Yes, the Avengers. We're currently trying to get a Swede name Loki behind the bars." 

"I can dig that." 

"What about you?"

"Avengers too, but some of us have super powers. Getting in a monster sized, being a God."

"… A literal God?"

"Yup. I got the brain to make super powerful suits of armor that can take an army out."

"Way more efficient than my Tony…"

"Don't' get sad. I'm here to remedy for that."

Tony drinks his beer. It tastes… intense. Steve looks at him and smirks. 

"You don't have beers in your world?"

"Yes, we do, not this… flavorous." Respond Tony. 

"The best beers are at my house."

"I brought whiskey too."

"A whiskey out of this world. I can't wait to taste it." 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

"I think… The whiskey got to your head, sweetie." States Tony, smiling like an idiot. 

"Don't bail on me boy." Orders Rogers. 

Tony looks a very naked sheriff Steve, shivering of excitement before him. He wears his full suit of armor and is ready to give this Steve one hell of a ride. 

"I wouldn't dream of it. Remember, hold tight and tell me when it's too much for you." Says Tony. 

"The wait is too much for me." Respond Rogers. 

Rogers jumps in his arms and Tony begins to lift from the roof of Steve's house. He gives a moment to let the sheriff hold tight before flying the air.   
Alternate Rogers makes a soft gasp and looks in the sky with the clouds getting dangerously near. He looks down to see the lights of his city. 

"Are you ready, Sheriff." Asks Tony. 

Steve makes a nod, blushing to his ears. Tony thanks the fact they didn't' need to prepare the blond in the air, as they did it on the ground. He removes his armor crotch and grabs the sheriff's cheek before aligning his erection. Steve makes a soft moan when it pushes in. Iron Man groans loudly, it's so tight. He groans harder when Rogers moves his hips.

"Hey, what about that?" Asks Tony. 

Iron Man changes his position. He holds Steve to his chest and turns on his back, his reactor at his feet pushing them fast across the sky. He tends his hands behind his back and lowers his feet. They stop flying rapidly, and simply drift across the sky, almost stationary. And it blows the sheriff's mind. 

"You're not cold yet, Cap-Sheriff?" Asks Iron man. 

Rogers licks his lips and takes support on the hero's chest and lifts his hips. Tony makes an approval groans and lets the blond takes his pace to ride him. Steve goes slow and sensuous, making sure that Tony feels all of it. The engineer looks at Steve licking his lips.   
The sheriff begins to accelerate his pace, his legs working and he sweats. He feels his orgasm coming. He's above the ground at least a mile in the air, no one to judge him. He makes lewd moan when the cock makes a particularly good drag on his prostate. He tightens his legs and works his thigh to lifts his hips higher. The sweat on his legs makes it a bit harder to be balanced. He hears Stark groaning hoarsely behind his mask.   
Steve feels an additional warmness inside him. 

"Mind if I get us on the ground, babe? I'll finish you there." 

Steve nods and gets slightly dizzy when he looks at the ground and Tony moves. 

The engineer brings them both on the ground, behind some cacti. The sheriff stands on his legs, trembling slightly and Stark removes his mask to take the erection in his mouth. It's so hot on his tongue, he dares think scorching, but the best is obviously the lewd moan from Steve. 

"OTony…. Tony…!"

Stark let the erection out of his mouth with a loud pop ad opens his mouth to give Steve an image worthy of porn while he comes. He gets semen in his mouth and to his forehead, some flew over his head. 

"You were fantastic, Stevie…" Comments Stark. 

"Fantastic is too weak for what I felt… Oh, thank you." 

Steve sits in the sand and kisses Iron Man, not minding the crap in his face. 

"You have to go save your world don't you?" Asks the sheriff. 

"Unfortunately."


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Man arrives on an island full of heavy vegetation. However, it doesn't seem that far from what looked like a city. Perhaps Lizard Steve wanted privacy. Tony removes his suit of armor and put the suitcase it turned into on the sand near large blues rocks. 

The Avengers gets in underwater in the forest. On the photos, this alternate Steve was pretty naked. 

Stark gets in the jungle and arrives at the rendezvous place. A nice pond covered in lily pads. He soaks in the water, not minding the squishy stem of the flowers and the algae.   
Not even a second after, the water moves and a blond head and temples covered in scales and two big blue reptiles eyes stare at him. 

"Well hello, Steve." Salutes the engineer. 

Tony imitates the reptile hybrid between the flowers, only their eyes meeting. It amuses the blond.   
Steve gets his torso out of the water, his glorious full of scales torso. 

"Hello, Tony." Respond Rogers. 

"My, my, you should have a better photographer. The photos don't do justice to you at all." 

"Perhaps you're right. You're the first one that answered my messages."

"What? Their loss…"

"Pardon me, but…"

Steve got dangerously near the engineer. Stark appreciates the blueish reflection on Steve's wet scales. Sometimes they even get red. 

"I can feel the water vibrates near you. We'll small talk after. Just don't bite. Too hard." Asks Tony with a wink. 

Steve makes an approving growl and licks the hero's shoulder. Tony roams his hands on the sleek body of the reptile. He kisses his lips, feeling the sharp teeth right under.   
Rogers approves and rubs his nose and lips on Tony's. It's very sweet and the reptile is taking his time. The Avengers sigh and lets his mate touch his limbs like it's made of porcelain.   
The reptile pushes his thumb on the skin and massages the legs and feet on the engineer. He continues to massage the thighs when he gets a soft sigh from his mate. He licks the abdomen and tears the brief. He notices… hairs? 

"Is that hair?" Asks Steve.

"Yes... Yes, it is. It's rare on this planet?"

"Yes. I only saw extraterrestrial with that." 

Stark chuckles and gets back to his calm state when Rogers kisses his hands. The Reptile slides his hands all over his body and the visage. The hero turns on his stomach, keeping his head out of the water with support on his arms.   
Steve kisses his back and presses his calloused hands on the smooth skin of Tony's back. He nibbles on the lower back and thighs before biting a cheek. Tony yelps and squirms a bit. To get forgiveness, the reptile spreads the cheeks and licks the rosy hole. The engineer tense and groans.   
Stark makes a soft moan when Rogers makes circles with his tongue. He sucks a breath when the reptile dips his tongue. He moans when the wet tongue thrust in and out. 

Suddenly there's a stop to that. Tony spreads his legs wider but makes a shout when Steve crashes on him, expelling the air out his lungs, and a hard cock deep and fast inside of him. The reptile doesn't let him time to adjust, already pounding hard and fast inside him. 

"S-Steeeev-You…ah!" Moans Tony. 

This got to be one of his roughest fucks. He won't walk properly for the rest of the day. He groans louder when Steve tightens his hand on his erection, or more crush it. He makes a short, ragged moan each time Rogers pound inside him.   
Tony let the tension out his shoulders when his mate makes low drag instead of pounding him. 

"Steve… I'm going to be…" Begins the Avenger. 

Steve nibbles his shoulder and licks his neck, until increasing his pace. Tony grabs his own cock to stroke with the reptile's thrusts. Tony quickly comes in his hand, his semen dissipating in the water. 

Steve makes a low growl and thrust deep inside the engineer. 

Rogers lie down next to Stark. He rubs his nose on his forehead. 

"Is everyone hairy on your planet?" Asks Steve, innocently. 

"You would be amazed. I know a guy, he looks like a bear."

"What's a bear?" 

"Come to the beach with me. I have my armor and I'll show the wonderful world of hairs."


	4. Chapter 4

"I should handcuff you for being criminally sexy, Mister Rogers."

Cyber cop Steve Rogers made a grunt of exasperation. 

"And doesn't model have a curfew, Mister Stark? It's eleven pm." Respond Rogers. 

"Right on time for me. I don't' want to make a bad impression on the first date. So where are we?" Asks Tony. 

"The Johnny's Casino. Highest tower in New-York city. You can have a full view of the city. This used to be owned by a mafia gang. I wiped them out with a scientist. And now the most luxurious building in the area. Care to have a drink?"

"Yes, I'll take… um. Oh, this looks nice, Moscow Mule." 

The blue eyed man makes a sign to a server to come. He takes the command and let them alone on their private balcony.  
Tony has to admit the view of a futuristic city is breathtaking. 

"How come a piece of handsome justice like you doesn't have twelve Tony hanging on him?" Asks Stark. 

"Most of them were evil." Respond Steve. 

"How do you know I'm not?"

"I make extensive research, you're not perfect, but clearly without bad intentions."

Steve stares at him with a soft look and Stark does the same. The door opens suddenly and a silver Iron Man suit is in front of the door. 

"Hum…… Steve?" Asks Alternate Tony. 

"Later. I'm busy." Steve said with a charming smile but presses his word with firmness. 

 

The alternate Stark nods and makes a small wave to the Avenger. 

"Why was he here for?" Asks Tony, now curious. 

"We had a situation with the Red Goblin. My team can handle them without me." Respond Rogers, sighing. 

"Does he look like me under the armor?"

"I saw a photo of him before he became a robot. He had a longer mustache."

"Oh, a robot. That seems prominent in the dimension."

"Yes. Almost everyone is… cyborg or robot. Gosh, it's weird to say. It's an evidence here."

"So you're a robot?

"Cyborg, I'm only 75% robot."

"''Only 75'' That's a god damn lot in my world. But I think we can work this out, I'm an engineer, my life is to build robots."

This sentence made Steve's eyes fly up to his eyes for an intense stare. 

"Yes. Yes this could work up great." Respond the cyborg. 

\------------------------------------------------

The cop's apartment was grand. There were a lot of weapons and the iconic shield in different versions. Tony wanted so bad to play with them, but the cyborg insistent caresses on his ass were distracting him.  
They arrive in Steve's bedroom and there's a table with a lot of wires on it. The room is white and only have a large window bay. He's a cyborg, Tony's not going to judge. 

And now, Tony can play with the technology. He takes the computer and plugs Steve on the table. The cyborg looks surprisingly human, except no nipples and belly button. No trace of screw or metal.  
Iron Man can see the cop's brain and functionality on the computer wired to Steve. He searches for the ‘pleasure' software.  
Steve explains that Cyborg doesn't make love like this. It's by connecting their mother card, to the closest to another mother card and they somewhat get in a plane where their brain let them have the possibilities to have sex like when they were human. For complete robot, this part is implanted since the beginning of their construction. 

Stark asks Steve to wait for a moment and he begins to fool around with Steve's software, just a bit. Nothing dangerous. 

"What if a do that?" Asks Tony, pressing a command. 

The cop arches his back and yelp in surprise. 

"Intense… Too intense." Respond Steve, getting his breath back. 

"Okay, I put it down a notch. Now?"

Steve makes a low groan, his toes crooking. 

"Oh, that was right. Now, what if…" Begins Tony 

The cop makes a groan of pain then a moan. The engineer sees the Cyborg's response, his system is getting hotter. 

"Oh, so a bit of pain with your pleasure? I'll make you chase that orgasm all night if you want Mister Policeman." Purrs Tony. 

"Oh, no… -Ah!" Groans the cop. 

Tony makes Steve mewl a long moan while increasing his pleasure meter and slowly getting the pain one higher. He stops the sensation suddenly and Steve's body slump. 

"I just want to ravish you, Steve…" Murmurs Stark. 

Rogers locks his gaze with him and bites his lower lip. 

"Come over here, Stark."

The engineer rolls his wheel chair to the cyborg. The cop gets on his side and caresses the engineer thighs. He unbuckles the pants and palms the erection. 

"Be a good boy" The cyborg pauses. "And I'll give the favor back." 

Stark puts his hand on the software and increase the pain level a bit, then put the pleasure up. Steve moans, mouth on the engineer's cock. 

Tony alternates he pain and pleasure level as the cyborg uses his tongue or his teeth. He begins to sweat and buck his hips at a particularly good lick. When Rogers swallows his whole cock, Tony make sure to increase the pleasure of the cyborg to the limit of pain, making muffled shouts music to his ears. 

Rogers begins to lose concentration, his body shivering from the extortion. He bobs his head and tights his lips on the head of Tony's erection, teeth brushing. The engineer increases the pain until Steve swallows him again. Then he increases the pleasure again.

Tony never felt so in control. He looks at Steve shivering and working his mouth on him. He feels his climax coming. He up the pleasure level at least three notches and the cop makes a surprised yelp, followed by a husky muffled moan. 

"Oh… Come on, baby…." Whispers Tony, hands in the cyborg's blond hairs. 

The engineer comes deep in the blond's throat, making a randy groan. Steve shouts and his body makes a somersault like a bow string. His makes spasm, moaning. Tony notices Steve's overheating, he quickly interferes with the main software to activate the dormant ventilators. 

Steve lies on the table and pants like he ran a marathon. 

"Boy, that was something." Comments Tony. 

"I'm not doing that again soon. I can't... I don't' know if I have strength left to walk." 

"Wait, I could… "

"No, It's okay. I have a reason to cuddle."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve arrives at the Avengers' mansion. 

"Hello, Mister Captain America." Sing song Clint making French toasts. 

"Hey Clint, what did I miss?" Respond Steve. 

Clint shrugs. The man just woke up. 

Steve says hello to his teammate and begins to eat. Thor congrats him of the hickeys on the neck. Steve blushes, he'll have to tell Sharon to calm down next time. Maybe. 

The soldier hears a bang upstairs. That must be Tony playing with gizmos. He gets up and should tell the engineer he'll make spaghetti.  
Captain America knocks on the door. No answers. He opens the door and regrets it. It smells heavily like sex. 

"Hey, Stevie… Sorry, you missed the actions." States Stark. 

Tony has bite marks all over his body, a sheriff hat with a sleek helmet with ‘America' written on it. And on the other side of the room, there's a confused version of him getting dressed. 

"Who's that?" Asks Steve, not sure he wants the answer. 

"I'm you. Just from another dimension. Your loss on Tony, really." Smile American cop. 

Steve's mouth falls open. And he looks at Tony incredulously. 

"What?" Asks Tony.

"You're dating… A version of me?" Asks Steve.

Steve shield his eyes when his alternate self-teleport.

"Versions of you, yes." Adds Iron Man. 

"Wait, there's more…?" Asks Steve, dumbfounded. 

"Okay, stops here. No need for you to know more about my dating life. I really don't want the paparazzi to know about that one."

"… But why me?"

"Take a wild fucking guess, Steve." 

"You're in love with me…?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I knew from the beginning you weren't interested in me. You love women. And you're happy with Sharon. End of the story between us two."

"So you date alternate version of me???!!?

"Who are in love with their Tony Stark and that didn't work out. Isn't it great? One day one of them will become my boyfriend. Maybe. I know you're apprehensive, but have like, twelve different Spider-Man, we should be okay with two Steve."

"Tony… You don't want… to get over it?"

Stark would have thrown a loud 'Fuck you' to the Captain of A., but he has to remember it's a man directly from the forty. 

"Look, you're clearly not comfortable with this. Once you get your head around it, maybe we talk about it... But Now, I need a nap."

Steve slams the door going out. And he tries to forget it. And Tony tries to forget why he likes his Steve too.


End file.
